


Congratulations

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron isn't worried at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wedding reception.

Hermione pulled out of the hug with tears in her eyes. “Congratulations,” she said, “I'm sure you'll be very happy. Where are you going on honeymoon?”

“I don't know,” Ron admitted. “Draco's organised it. It's a surprise.”

“Oh!” She composed herself. “Well. Have a lovely time.”

Lucius Malfoy strode across the lawn and allowed Ron to shake his hand. “Congratulations,” he managed through gritted teeth. 

“Thank you, Father. May I call you Father?”

“No. You may continue to call me Mr Malfoy. Has my son divulged to you yet the destination of your _honeymoon_?”

“Not yet. Mr Malfoy. Sir.”

Lucius smirked and stalked away. Charlie followed him with his eyes, blatantly checking him out even as he congratulated his brother.

“So,” he leered, “wedding night tonight, eh? Need any tips?”

“You may have noticed that neither of us is wearing white. I think we'll manage.”

“That's a good-looking boy you've caught yourself, you need to keep things interesting in the bedroom or he'll start straying. And he won't be short of offers!” Charlie waggled his eyebrows.

“You dare!”

“So where are you going to having your first night of wedded bliss?”

“I don't know,” Ron admitted. “Draco's suprising me.”

Charlie actually laughed out loud. Luckily Molly bustled up before Ron could hit him.

“Oh, don't you look handsome! My little Ronnikins in a suit and all grown up and married!” She wiped away a tear. “Drop in and see us tomorrow, won't you, let us know everything's all right?”

“Mum! I'll be on honeymoon!”

“Oh yes. Where are --?”

“I don't know. Draco's organised it. It's a surprise.”

“Oh sweet Merlin!” She patted his arm. “I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm sure it'll be just fine.”


	2. Wish You Were Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Honeymoon.

Friends and family accompanied them as far as the thestral-drawn carriage, taking photographs and throwing multi-coloured, twinkling rice at them as they climbed aboard.

“Congratulations!” called out a few people.

“Good luck!” shouted quite a few more.

Ron gave Draco a soft kiss on the cheek and whispered, “I don't need luck, I'm already the luckiest man alive.”

The thestral trotted off and they could both see it now because it had been a bloody war. They waved until they turned a corner.

“Now will you tell me where we're going on honeymoon?” Ron asked his new husband.

Draco smiled a secret smile.

“Oh come on! Everyone's been winding me up about it all day!”

“Who has?”

“Everyone. They all seem to think you're going to take me somewhere awful!”

“Why would they think that?”

“I don't know – but even your Dad looked like it was going to be hellish.”

“Do you really think I would share any secret with him?” Draco's scornful smirk looked a lot like the one Lucius always threw Ron's way.

“Well, no, but ... My family --”

“Your family think I'm scum.”

“No. I mean, yeah, they do but it's not that.”

“What sort of horrible trick do they think I would play on you on our wedding night?”

Ron sighed. “It doesn't matter. I know they're wrong. I know you won't take me anywhere dark or dangerous or whatever they think. What worries me, Draco -”

“You **are** worried?”

“Only that you'll take me somewhere posh and I won't know how to behave and I'll show you up.”

Draco kissed him hard. “I wouldn't do that to you. I know you better than that. Now, hold my hands and we'll side-along.” Slim, pale fingers wrapped around large, freckle-backed ones. “I think you'll like this,” Draco whispered before spinning.

The world whooshed away from them and when it reformed it made the shape of a hotel room, a modest, clean, comfortable one with little more than a double bed and a bathroom. A window took up most of one wall.

“Check out the view,” Draco advised.

Ron looked down onto a square of green he knew very well. There were three hoops at either end. It was surrounded by stands and all of it was coloured the most garish orange.

“The Cannons' ground!” he gasped. “There's a match tomorrow.”

Draco nodded, smiling, “And all week you can watch them train.” Then he backed his loved one onto the bed, “When you're not too busy showing me how grateful you are!”


End file.
